Invincible For You, Mahoro
by corporalredhound
Summary: Regretful of what she did years ago to sacrifice her late commander Misato, Mahoro seeks solace of her special master coming to her. MahoroXSuguru. Clay Aiken's Invisible songfic. One-shot.


Invincible For You, Mahoro

Hello! How's everything everyone? Hope you all preparing for the coming holiday season this year gearing up for gifts and Christmas trees and all. Well I just finished watching an interesting anime series next to the standards of being an Inuyasha fan after all this time, though I did had on/off watching that too. And the anime is called Mahoromatic the Automatic Maiden, which tells about no matter who you are or what you did, the person you'll always treasure to your heart will always be there for you and hopefully it goes well for former combat android Mahoro and her master/high school student Suguru with this song I haven't heard in a while recently, Clay Aiken's "Invisible." This is merely one-shot songfic though as Mahoro confronts her guilt for what she has done to Suguru's father in the past yet somehow, someway the master goes on the comfort zone for her no matter what. And just to let you know, I know that song doesn't make much sense being invisible to get to someone lol, but I do like some of the lyrics that fit for the need to be there for somebody you know? Just like the case with Suguru for Mahoro when almost everything falls apart. Well enjoy here!:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mahoromatic the Automatic Maiden and Clay Aiken's song "Invisible. They belong to their respective owners. Just using them for my fic use here, no money involved! lol

Mahoro aimlessly sweeps out on the floor of Suguru's bedroom, while her beloved master is out in school. She then drops the broom aside and falters to the ground, with a broken face."Its been so long hiding this, I just don't know if my heart will be able to hold its gates against it within me…" Mahoro said with as her eyes lowered in the floor, as the past trauma ensued within her.

Whatcha doin tonight?

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone?

Who's stealing your dreams

Why can't I breathe you into my life?

The maid sparks out tears in her eyes, contributing to the fact that she couldn't bear anymore of the fact that she was the one who killed Suguru's dad right in front of her, to sacrifice him to save countless lives for the world she was sworn to protect.

So tell me?

What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

Mahoro kneeled her whole frame of herself on the floor, and began flushing out tears streaming from her eyes. It was now afternoon, and everyone at school within Hiryu prefecture was out…

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you

Where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait, I already am

Along the roads coming from his high school, Misato Suguru the son of late commander Ryo Misato strolls down the neighborhood heading towards his home and place of the one maid he assigned and truly cares for.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Mahoro-san is going to cook for me today? Probably one of those boiled pork cutlet soups she prepared for me last time. I can't wait!" Suguru said optimistically with a smile.

As he walked endlessly heading near his house, he suddenly heard a medium filled cry from atop his room. Suguru dropped his bag near the door and opened up with his key, dashing right in.

Saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I can trace in your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read what goes through your mind (oh baby)

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

Suguru then went up to his room and pushed right through the doors, finding his maid Mahoro broken on the floor with tears streaming from her eyes once more, enveloping an area of a little pool that she already sweep.

"Mahoro-san…" Suguru said slowly as he knelt beside her and comforted her with both his arms wrapped around her. He placed his head next to her shoulder and carried her nearby him as they now both sat near each other on the floor. Yet Mahoro still cried on near him.

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts were unbreakable

Then I can just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible (wait, I already am)

Suguru drew himself close to her than ever before, not since losing his parents years ago was he close to someone dear to him. The android maid Mahoro could feel him closely as her tears still drew tears, the same tears that made her regret that she took most of the boy's beloved parents that were truly dear to him.

"Suguru…Suguru...I'm very sorry…" Mahoro cried on as her young master hugged her ever tightly signaling he'll never let go no matter what.

The boy then comforted the maid's head and told her to quiet down, so that she'll calm eventually. "It's okay, Mahoro…I'm here. It's all that matters now." Suguru said with a gentle tone.

I reach out

But you don't hear me

Even when I scream out

Baby you don't hear me

I am nothing without you

Just a shadow passing through

She held on to Suguru's coat even more as looked up to him straightly with a sad expression, yet her tears were streaming down around her cheeks. Suguru couldn't help but experience sadness that was in front of him.

Mahoro was without a doubt, defenseless for the first time in front of her master yet alone being a battle android. "I'm sorry, Suguru. I truly am…" She said as her eyes blinked out more tears. Suguru then placed a finger on Mahoro's lips, silencing her to what he has to say. The android then looked and listened on.

"Mahoro-san, you've comforted me and brightened my heart ever since the day I've met you. You've not took care of my home, but always me. From this point on we'll never be separated ever. Even when the worst times come, nothing will come between us." Suguru said with a little optimistic smile in front of his maid.

"Suguru-san…thank you…" The Vesper maid android said. Mahoro then reached both her arms up to her master's neck and held up to him, as Suguru did the same closing with a hug on her.

He then smiled once more as if he now found someone that is not a maid-a friend, sister, mother and now would ultimately lead to him to be the love that he truly seeks. Someone that will follow him to the end. A love that will never be shattered. "No matter what the future holds, Mahoro-san you'll be in my heart always…" Suguru then hugged her once more, as he did let out his own tears now.

"Suguru-san, I know you'll always be in mine too…" Mahoro smiled with tears running down once more from her joyous reaction to what Suguru had said to her. Suguru and Mahoro then both hugged and smiled on, signaling of what brightness they would bring in their future.

If I was invisible…

If I was invisible…

If I was invisible…

If I was invisible…

If I was invisible…

If I was invisible…

The End

**A/N:** Alright everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed this songfic with a song I haven't heard in a while. And the anime that's one of my favorites now, Mahoromatic did justice with this. Well thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
